


[Podfic] A Prince of Gold and Glass

by DarayFlair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus will be FINE!!, Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Angst with a Happy Ending, But Harksun is putting them through hell first, Chapter 1 only with the rest up by October 2020, Dark Magic, Dark Magnus Bane, Demonic Corruption, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, I have these up in chapters, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Or you can listen to the whole fic at once, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Updated chapters now in one big file too!, one of them literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: HarkaSun wrote this amazing fic. Here is the summary:When Magnus sends himself to Edom in order to protect Alicante and the world, Alec must come to terms with the possibility that the man he intended to marry has sacrificed much more than his freedom.Meanwhile, in the demonic realm, The Queen of Edom finds a warlock, the half-breed son of a Prince of Hell whose corruption can ensure that the throne of Edom is once again claimed by a creature of demonic royalty: one who will become her Prince of Edom.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9
Collections: Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020





	1. The Battle of Alicante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Prince of Gold and Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062312) by [HarkaSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun). 



> This podfic was created as the artwork for the Malec Discord Mini Bang 2020 hosted by these lovely humans: [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up at the end of 3X20 and has all the beautiful feels! Such good angst by HarkaSun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookmark or subscribe or such for updates as the rest of the chapters will follow as HarkaSun posts them! This bang was the first I have participated in and was AMAZINGLY fun! Cheers and hugs to all involved!!! Y'all are the best humans!

This is the first chapter: 'The Battle of Alicante' from _A Prince of Gold and Glass_ by HarkaSun!  
  


Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

These links have all the chapters to date back to back (70:11):

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - All Chapters.wav]() **

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - All Chapters.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RK07W9RKuGVjL87PqJDuRbuaGnMTTHjc/view?usp=sharing) **

Chapter 1 only links (15:50):

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch1.wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xyt-s5nEYY9hmcOiVFRC0aJ60EUgIxo4/view?usp=sharing) **

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch1.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bPBoL_yFZG6I2PsTYUxGtptq_kWOYkXa/view?usp=sharing)  
  
**

If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  
  


The intro clip is: 'Find Me' by _Sigma_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


	2. A Pyrrhic Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicante has been spared from demonic destruction, but at too high a cost: Magnus's liberty and life.

This is the second chapter: 'A Pyrrhic Victory' from _A Prince of Gold and Glass_ by HarkaSun!  
  


Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

Check out chapter 1 for the link with the most recent chapters back to back in audio book style!

Chapter 2 only links (11:25):

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch2.wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZvaZg8uigVQG20Tj_ESNTDiUl1V1FGEp/view?usp=sharing) **

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch2.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pBDxhG9xhaJefm6JEGvAN7z415vwWWyx/view?usp=sharing)  
  
**

If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  
  


The intro clip is: 'Find Me' by _Sigma_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


	3. Mornings Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HarkaSun did it again. My feels!!!  
> Day one of Malec being separated and it is just.... I can't even begin to explain the ups and down, you'll have to listen to find out how they are dealing.  
> HarkaSun: Alec wakes alone in his room at the institute, lost in his mourning and desperate for revenge. Meanwhile, in Edom, Magnus suffers through the hospitality of a demon whose motives are not yet clear to him.

This is the third chapter: 'Mornings Like These' from _A Prince of Gold and Glass_ by HarkaSun!  
  


Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

Check out chapter 1 for the link with the most recent chapters back to back in audio book style!  
  


Chapter 3 only links (12:05):

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch3.wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eoxRNpvFdhRb4A17CUcZhLCztmN0TKDF/view?usp=sharing) **

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch3.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1b5p4OSO7gG4Z-whMVDAdE3oPt4JpFMUs/view?usp=sharing) **  
  


If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  
  


The intro clip is: 'Find Me' by _Sigma_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


	4. The Sins of The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wonderful chapter and summary but HarkaSun! *happy dance*
> 
> Lilith guards Magnus as he sleeps off his injury, allowing her ichor to fester inside him and burying his mundane blood beneath that of demonic royalty. An unexpected visit has the Queen of Edom re-evaluating her priorities. As keen as she is to seek out her revenge on Jonathan, this is her chance to test Magnus's strength.

This is the fourth chapter: 'The Sins of The Father' from _A Prince of Gold and Glass_ by HarkaSun!  
  


Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

Check out chapter 1 for the link with the most recent chapters back to back in audio book style!

Chapter 4 only links (14:50):

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch4.wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ry9QtjB4ok-LHx2lK1v7f_yogEJgI46k/view?usp=sharing) **

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch4.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JnBAZ-w2Tw3U5lxXp9p7ZTMSN3EVZXSo/view?usp=sharing)   
  
**

If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  
  


The intro clip is: 'Find Me' by _Sigma_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful angel HarkaSun has the whole fic posted! I am not giving up! I will get this amazing story 100% made into a podfic! Just bare with me as I cover for 3 people at work while writing a thesis :,) Our amazing author has provided this snappy summary:
> 
> At the institute, Alec struggles to maintain the composure of a leader as he seeks his revenge out of the man who took Magnus from him. An unexpected arrival sends the institute into panic and Alec questioning what he thought had happened in Alicante.

This is the fifth chapter: 'Homecoming' from _A Prince of Gold and Glass_ by HarkaSun!  
  


Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

Check out chapter 1 for the link with the most recent chapters back to back in audio book style!

Chapter 5 only links (18:35):

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch5.wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LtU9u6J77iT3rug6evSBKPzXeWCIrdld/view?usp=sharing) **

**[A Prince of Gold and Glass - Ch5.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RIR9bpun0FQ33qMfGHuPMeamGS__bGrT/view?usp=sharing)  
  
**

If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  
  


The intro clip is: 'Find Me' by _Sigma_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't make promises as to when the next one will be up but know that I am working it! 
> 
> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


End file.
